


Meaning of Love When Put With Loneliness

by LutenaitMagic



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutenaitMagic/pseuds/LutenaitMagic
Summary: Everything's taken such a toll on Ranboo, he just feels...empty. Any positive emotion he felt before was just gone, disapeared in thin air. He should be happy, everything was alright now.But he wasn't.So when he openly admits to Tubbo that he isn't feeling himself, Tubbo takes it upon himself to help his friend feel something, anything again.No matter what gets in his way.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 102





	Meaning of Love When Put With Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt thing pog! I've had writer's block recently, and I don't think this is some of my best work, but I hope you like it! 
> 
> Prompt: Person a! doesn’t believe/ forgot about love, and person b! shows/reminds them what love is. 
> 
> NOT A SHIP, I DON'T WRITE SHIPS SO THIS MIGHT REALLY SUCK WITH THE PROMPT 
> 
> also not spell checked or grammar checked I'm trusting my brain which is a bad idea.

Ranboo sat next to Tubbo, curious eyes scanning the shorter up and down, taking in...everything. Tubbo grinned, rolling his eyes. “Ranboo, you good?” The said jumped a bit, blinking rapidly as he stared at him. “W-What?” “I’ll take that as a no.” Tubbo chuckled a bit, cocking his head as he watched a fox scurry by. Ranboo smiled, whispering a few things in Ender before turning back to his friend. 

“What’s bothering you?” Tubbo approached the subject carefully, his voice dropping to a near whisper. Ranboo was silent for a minute, bending over to pluck a tall blade of grass that was sticking out of the snow, now twirling it in his hands. “Don’t do that, you’ll get your hands wet.” Tubbo muttered, instinctively grabbing one of the others hands and pushing it down against the bench, now clasped in his own. 

“Don’t worry, I have gloves on.” Ranboo laughed lightly, holding out his other hand to show that was indeed the case. “You’ll get your gloves wet.” Tubbo said, and Ranboo shook his head. 

“But seriously, something’s really off with you lately. What’s wrong?” Tubbo wretched the half endermen carefully. “I don’t think that wrong is the correct term. It’s more…off, weird to have, weird to know, weird to feel.” Ranboo shrugged, tightening his grip on Tubbo’s hand, as though if he let go everything might disappear. 

It really worried him. 

“Weird how?” Tubbo asked slowly, his voice going quiet again. “Tubbo…” Ranboo grinned, but part of it looked like it hurt, like he was straining to keep acting happy. “I’m free.” He laughed, a sad, broken laugh. “Free of what?” Tubbo couldn’t hold back from asking, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

Ranboo cursed himself, muttering a load of things that the other couldn’t catch. “Please don’t hate me.” He said desperately, practically pleading not to lose someone else. “I can’t hate you.” Tubbo sounded so sure that Ranboo really believed him.

“I’m free of everything, really. My books, my missing memories, older...things, Dream, all of it.” Ranboo stared at the sky, a sort of distant looking crossing his features. “Dream? What did Dream have to do with all of it?” “Don’t worry about it.” 

Tubbo nodding, biting his lip. “But how are you feeling? That’s just telling me what the world is.” He said, and Ranboo chuckled. “How am I feeling? Absolutely nothing at all.” Tubbo’s eyes widened and he turned to stare at his friend. “Nothing? Nothing at all.” He repeated. “Mhm.” The other hummed his confirmation. 

“Not happiness, not sadness, not…” Tubbo trailed off. “Love, sickness, anxious, joyful, lonely, lost?” Ranboo filled in for him, the smile on his face unsettling Tubbo. “None of it?” “None.” 

“That’s...concerning.” Tubbo mused, turning away to watch everything else. “So now you’re throwing concern in there, awesome!” Ranboo forced a grin and held it for a minute before his cheerful facade fell once again. “Do you know what they felt like?” 

Ranboo nodded, his expression still distant. “Yeah. Anxiety and panic were overwhelming and just miserable, sickness was miserable too, loneliness just felt...empty, fear was...god, fear was something. That bit too much adrenaline with that repeating thought of  _ get out get out get away please get out _ .” He shook his head, Tubbo cocking his as he listened. 

“I felt fear too much. Fear and loneliness.” 

Tubbo frowned, eyes tracing the skyline as he felt his own calm facade shatter. “Why?” Ranboo pursed his lips, eyes darting around as he tried to find something to focus on. “Because that was just how it was. I was trapped by the hell that this server is, and I was scared.” He laughed quietly. 

“Tubbo I was terrified. And I was alone.” “But you could’ve told me! And I know you hang out with Techno and Phil a lot so maybe you could’ve told them, or Sam and Puffy, or just someone!” Tubbo rushed, and Ranboo shugged. “I did tell someone.” 

“Who?” Tubbo’s voice broke. “Don’t worry about it. I did tell Phil and Techno about...part of it.” Ranboo shrugged again, watching Tubbo’s shoulders sag with what he thought was relief. “That’s better than nothing. But, do you remember why?” 

“Of course.” Tubbo sighed, feeling himself lose more patience every minute that went by. “Ranboo...do you remember what love is?” It was a slightly out of place question, but he guessed it sort of fit. “Yes?” The said phrased it like a question. “You sound curious yourself.” Tubbo joked, but stopped laughing when he saw Ranboo’s expression. 

It was confused, mostly, but also curious. He muttered something, shaking his head. “Because I am.” Tubbo mocked offense, until realizing that it was genuine confusion. “You- you don’t remember?!” 

“No…” Ranboo trailed off, eyes glowing a bit. “You’re sad.” Tubbo commented. “I don’t feel sad.” The other replied, not noticing the soft glow in his lap. “Your eyes.” He replied, and Ranboo accepted the vague answer.    
  


“But you really don’t remember how love feels?” “No, I don’t. I don’t remember family or friends or anyone really, loving me in any way.” Ranboo’s eyes were slowly glowing brighter. “Come on.” Tubbo stood up, grabbing Ranboo’s hand and tugging him to stand up. 

“You’re memory problems aren’t gonna make you forget that.” Tubbo said, pulling him through Snowchester. “How are we gonna fix it though?” Ranboo asked skeptically. “No idea.” 

“I don’t like that.” Ranboo groaned. “We’ll figure it out.” Tubbo grinned, and Ranboo shook his head. “Please don’t kill us.” He pleaded. “No promises.” 

“Oh god we’re screwed.” 

. . . . . . . 

Ranboo trailed behind Tubbo, spinning around occasionally to watch something,  _ anything. _ The sky and the clouds, the small animals scurrying around, the fish and dolphins in the sea that was  _ really threateningly close to him _ , the tree leaves that swayed slightly in the small breeze, anything. 

“What made you happy?” Tubbo asked, leading Ranboo down the Prime Path. “L’Manberg.” Ranboo’s answer was snappy, showing his irritation. “Besides that.” Tubbo didn’t seem fazed. “My friends, my pets, in a sense, my panic room, the comfort room, adventures with Techno and Phil, stuff like that.” 

“Why the panic room?” Tubbo asked slowly. “Shouldn’t it be for, well, panicking?” “Yeah, but I can talk about things there with a...really really horrible outcome that I can’t really come to care about.” Ranboo smiled sadly. 

“This has really taken a toll on you, huh?” Tubbo muttered. Ranboo shut his eyes tightly, blindly walking to a place he knew rather well. He knew where he was walking, every small step or edge he could fall off, every creeper hole he could fall into. 

All of it. 

He opened his eyes, meeting Tubbo’s wide eyed and said expression. He turned again, even though he knew what awaited him. The empty hole that was once L’Manberg. 

“This can’t make you happy.” Tubbo shook his head, following Ranboo as the other walked down the rickety and poorly placed makeshift staircase. “There’s no way.” “I’m not  _ happy  _ about it being gone, just, a bit glad.” Ranboo jumped the last step, landing on one of the fluffy red vines. 

“You have to admit, in the end it was kind of a bad idea.” The small smile that crossed his face for a split second caused Tubbo to worry even more. “Maybe it was.” Tubbo shrugged. “Please catch me, I don’t wanna touch those fucking vines again.” 

Ranboo laughed, shaking his head as the shorter jumped, landing in his arms. “Nice catch.” Tubbo laughed, looking around and then up. “We’re really far down, at bedrock.” He noted, and Ranboo nodded. “Yeah. We can just climb back up, or if we need we can tower.” 

“Why did you want to come down here?” Tubbo stumbled as he tried to catch up to the other, quickly saluting the vine ridden L’Manberg flag as they walked past it. “Just because.” Ranboo broke some of the vines in his path, swinging the netherite hoe angrily. “I still don’t get why you need those.”

“To break the vines.” He smiled weakly. “Are you alright Tubbo?” Ranboo asked, eyes tracing the other up and down. “Yeah…” He muttered. Ranboo raised an eyebrow, walking over to his friend and pulling him into a hug. 

“I still know what love is.” He whispered. “I just don’t feel it. I don’t want to.” He buried his head into Tubbo’s shoulder, leaning down far. “And I don’t know why.” 

Tubbo gasped as he felt something wet hit his shoulder, and pieced it together with the Ranboo’s shaky movement as he clutched onto Tubbo for dear life. The taller sobbed silently, leaving Tubbo standing there, stunned. 

“I- I don’t know how to help you. But I’ll find a way.” Tubbo said, determination filling his voice. He ignored his stutter and voice crack, raising his right hand only to have it pulled back down by Ranboo. “Don’t let go just yet.” He whispered. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not letting go anytime soon.” Tubbo smiled sadly, going limp in his friend’s arms. “I promise, I’m going to find a way to help you.” 

“I swear on my last life.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao shamless self promo: Follow my twitter for spam and updates! @/Lutenait


End file.
